


【羅杰雷利】流鶯系列：一瞬·上-雪狐落椿

by snowfox811



Category: One Piece, 海贼王乙女向 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 流鶯系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox811/pseuds/snowfox811
Summary: ——OOC，修羅場，BG——有暗黑，有澀情——是遇到露玖前的羅杰——全部人都不是處——全篇總共1w3+——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為





	【羅杰雷利】流鶯系列：一瞬·上-雪狐落椿

**Author's Note:**

> ——OOC，修羅場，BG
> 
> ——有暗黑，有澀情
> 
> ——是遇到露玖前的羅杰
> 
> ——全部人都不是處
> 
> ——全篇總共1w3+
> 
> ——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

「枝迎南北鳥，葉送往來風」——薛濤

“你要來嗎，小鶯鳥？”

她微抬起眼瞼，打量了一下站在自己面前對自己伸出手的海賊，好一會兒才回答道。

“一夜還是包養？”

戴着海盗帽，只穿了一件鮮紅鑲金邊卻又不把那些金光閃閃的鈕扣給扣上的男人只是用一種她看不懂的眼神打量了她片刻，時間長得她垂在身側的手都不由抓緊了身上被洗得有點暗啞的藍裙，把原本還算平整的裙子弄上了些許皺折。

“包養，一直到我厭棄你為止。”

最後，他如此說道，她聽罷，垂下眼瞼。

“我明白了，請問大人如何稱呼？”

“羅杰，我叫羅杰。”

“是，羅杰大人。”

在那一天，她踏出了離開那座島的第一步，從此成為了一名海賊船長的長期玩物。

那個時候，跟在那個人旁邊的金髮男子張了幾次嘴，似乎是想說些什麼，但最後還是放棄了他的話語，沈默地看着那個人一把抱起了自己，目送着他們上了船。

不管在床上如何的恩愛纏綿，那一瞬間在心頭上洶湧翻騰的感情隨着太陽的升起而煙消雲散。

等她在那張舒適的大床上醒來的時候，外面的陽光已經從半掩起的窗簾透了進來，落在了她的臉頰上，她眨了眨酸澀的眼睛，酸軟無力的手輕輕揉了揉昨晚有點過量使用的喉嚨，隨後她微微側過頭，便見一旁的床頭櫃上放了一個玻璃水杯以及盛滿了水的玻璃水瓶。

那個人……意外地細心。

她從床上坐起來，一手把身後的枕頭拉起讓自己過勞的腰舒服一點，另一隻手則握上了瓶子的把手，給自己倒了一杯半滿的水，剛啜了一口便發現昨晚那個在她身上傾瀉慾望的男人推門走了進來，見她坐在床上喝水便笑着揮手道。

“早上好哦，小鶯鳥。”

她連忙放下了水杯，帶着一抹微笑回道。

“早上好，羅杰大人。”

高大的男人依舊和昨天一樣袒胸露乳，可是在那曬得有點黑的肌肉上多了幾道鮮艷的紅痕，一看便知道是她的傑作。

他帶着那個笑容坐到了床尾，快速地打量了一下她沒被被子所掩蓋的肌膚，那上面同樣佈滿了他的傑作，他的手隔着被子按在了她的腿上，似是想讓她放鬆下來。

“一會想吃什麼？”

她安靜地注視了他片刻，又移向了地上的那條藍裙子。

“如果你滿意的話，我想回我的地方收拾一下我的東西，回來再吃也不遲。”

他愣了一下，有點訕訕地收回手，摸了摸自己的鼻子。

“…我陪你去？”

“不用的，羅杰大人，我很快就回來。”

言罷，她習以為常地揪開了被子，彎下身開始撿散落在地上的衣服，只見雪白的肌膚上除了有那瑰麗的紅莓外，還有一道刻在她左大腿上的疤痕，就像一條醜陋的蜈蚣彎曲盤桓其上，可以說是觸目驚心。

感受到羅杰的視線落在了自己的大腿上，她往身上套衣服的動作一頓。

“如果羅杰大人因為這道疤而不滿意的話，價錢可以再談。”

“啊？不是不是，只是有點好奇。”

說到這裡，他就沒有再說下去了，而她也明白了他的未盡之意，可她只是低下頭，把內衣的前扣逐一扣好，那曖昧的白濁則在她抬腿穿上那纖薄的布料時順着那滿是牙印指痕的肌膚上滑落，看得黑髮男人不由自主地吞了一口口水。

然而等他回過神來，她已經重新穿上了藍裙，可那短袖的裙子根本不能掩飾她身上的痕跡。

“那麼羅杰大人，我先回去收拾東西了。”

“哦……真的不用我陪嗎？”

腳步還有點蹣跚的女子搖了搖頭，不發一言地慢慢向門外走去，他望着她那個背影好一會兒，才突然開口。

“你先告訴我，你午餐想吃什麼，我讓廚師給你準備好。”

她的腳步一頓，隨後偏過身來，那沒有梳理近乎銀色的淺金中長髮零碎地遮擋着她的表情，她看上去好像有點吃驚，不過一會她就垂下了眼斂，道。

“我跟你們吃一樣的就好。”

“……謝謝。”

不等他回答，她就以一種奇怪的姿勢快步走出了房間，徒留下羅杰坐在床尾上揉了揉自己的後腦勺，百思不得其解。

走出房間才沒幾步，她便撞上了昨晚站在羅杰後面目送他們離去的金髮男子，看樣子他似乎一直站在房門的旁邊聽着他們的對話。

她急忙想退出這個有點灼熱的懷抱，不曾想原本就已經發軟的身體在經歷了這一撞後是徑直地跪了下去， 幸好那金髮男子眼明手快，一把攬過了她的腰才免了她噗通一聲地倒在地上的命運。

“沒事吧？”

男子的聲音低沉暗啞，聽上去似乎是在壓抑着自己的情緒，她的心頭微微一顫，下意識地小幅度掙扎起來，見她並無大礙，他便收回了扶住她腰的手，正巧這時在房間裡的羅杰聽到了剛才的聲響而走了出來。

“發生了什麼，雷利？”

“啊，羅杰，沒什麼，我撞到了你的小鶯鳥所以扶了她一把。”

沒有了束縛，她連忙和金髮男子拉開了距離，略顯局促地站在了兩人的中間，名為雷利的金髮男子發現了她的惶恐便往旁邊挪開，給她讓出了一條路，她沒有猶豫，快步離開了甲板。

她能感覺到身後兩人的視線落在了自己的背上，她不敢回頭，一直到下了船梯才慢下了腳步。

這座島的早上和它奢華浮靡的晚上截然相反，只有些許工作完的流鶯零零散散地走在返回那不能稱之為家的家的路上，而她也是其中一員，只是走完了今天，她大概有好一陣子不會回來了。

“回來了？”

甫一進門，一道低沈沙啞的嗓音便響了起來，她抬起了頭，對着倚着牆的深棕長髮，風韻猶存的女子叫了一聲大姐頭，女子只是吸了一下手上的煙斗，然後吐出了一個小小的煙團，沒有應聲。

“我要離開這個島了。”

“是嗎？”

大姐頭轉了個角度，讓出了一條路，讓她能順利進到自己的房間，隨後便側着頭看她收拾自己的行李。

“去多久？”

在她把自己為數不多的裙子折疊整齊放到了那不怎麼大的皮革行李箱的時候，身後的女子突然問了這麼一句。

她的動作一頓，下一秒便回答道。

“不知道，但是我會給你寫信的。”

“如果大姐頭你很久沒收到我的信的話，那我大概已經死了吧。”

她直起了身，扭頭望向了站在門邊的女子，此時大姐頭已經放下了手上的煙斗，那雙能看透人心的紫水晶眼眸直直望向了她，意外地認真。

“海賊？”

她把自己梳妝台上零碎的護膚品和化妝品也收進了行李箱後才默默點頭，見此，大姐頭也不再多說什麼，只是留下了一句房間會給你留着便轉身離去。

“……謝謝。”

她也只能對這個自她上島以來一直對她照顧有加的女子說這兩個字了，隨後，她望向了放在床頭櫃上的小藥盒。

“你回來得正好，熱騰騰的海賊炒飯出鍋了！”

她才剛踏上了甲板，羅杰的大嗓門便立刻傳了過來，只見那一大群的海賊或蹲或坐地圍在那冒着白煙的大鐵鍋的四周，在聽到他的話時同時望向了站在船梯旁的她，這讓她不安地抱住了那看上去非常破舊的行李箱，垂下了眼瞼，落在了懷中的箱子上。

“好的，羅杰大人。”

她正準備從旁邊繞過他們的時候，曾經把她堵在房門前的雷利站了起來，快步來到了她的面前。

“我幫你拿到房間去。”

他一邊說着一邊伸手握上了行李箱的把手，微微用力一抽，卻是出乎預料地沒有抽出來，男子奇怪地低頭望向了她。

“怎麼了？”

嬌小可愛的女子沒有立即回答，而是和他僵持了片刻才慢慢鬆開了手。

“……謝謝。”

“沒什麼，小意思，你快坐過去吃點東西，忙了這麼久，肯定餓了。”

說完，金髮男子就提着她的行李箱，跨過那一群兇神惡煞的海賊，往船長的房間走去，而坐在眾人中間的羅杰則是望向了他的背影，盯了好幾秒後才收回視線，對她招了招手。

“過來。”

她這才小心翼翼地往他那邊走去，儘管低着頭，她也能感覺到男人們的視線牢牢黏在她的身上，伴隨着一道又一道的低語聲。

這麼瘦怎麼受得了船長？

看她身上的痕跡，昨天晚上肯定爽死了。

什麼時候船長膩了我得玩她一次。

我也是呢，沒玩過這類型的。

『裝什麼清純，不過是一個骯髒的妓而已！！』

她的頭更低了，視線落在了黑色的鞋尖上，不敢抬頭，也不敢望向四周。

“好了你們，閉嘴吧。”

“別嚇到我的小鶯鳥。”

隨後她便感到身子一輕，落入了那個陽剛卻又溫暖的懷抱中，就和昨晚一樣，她的雙手按在了他灼熱的胸膛上，看上去柔若無骨的手隨着他呼吸的頻率而細細地起伏着，看得羅杰是忍不住低頭親了一下她的指尖。

“坐在我懷裡吃就好。”

“…是。”

等他們的船長抱着她坐到中間後，十分有眼色的廚師立刻就給他盛了一大盤的炒飯，隨後便也給她盛了一盤，誰能想到羅杰拿起勺子舀了一大口的炒飯，徑直伸到了她的唇邊。

“？！羅…”

還沒來得及說完他的名字，他就看準了時機把勺子給塞進了她的嘴裡，過多的飯量讓她的臉頰微微鼓起，她條件反射地嚼了嚼嘴中的炒飯，然後才反應過來發生了什麼，猛地仰頭望向了他。

頓時，羅杰便大笑了起來。

“你現在就像一隻可憐巴巴的小鹿。”

言罷，他低頭親了一下她，然後依舊一勺又一勺地喂着她。

四周的人見狀，也哈哈大笑起來，開始打趣起他們來，正是這個時候，去放行李的雷利回來了，他臉色如常地坐到了羅杰旁邊的位置，此時負責分飯的廚師在他的面前放下了一大盤的炒飯。

“怎麼，這麼寶貝你的小鶯鳥？”

他吃了一口用海鮮、蛋和鳥肉混合炒成的午餐，打趣地道，便見淺金色的「小鳥」慌忙低下了頭，無言地拒絕了羅杰接下來的投喂，可是羅杰卻沒收了她的勺子，還把她那一盤的飯倒到了自己的碟子上。

“這樣可愛的小鳥，當然得寶貝着。”

他一邊回答着雷利的問題一邊以強硬的態度繼續喂着她，未曾被人在公眾場合下如些對待過，她漲紅了那張清秀嬌俏的臉龐，視線依舊落在自己的鞋尖上，不敢抬頭，就怕一抬頭就看見了他們揶揄的表情。

“…還真是難得。”

雷利說完這句後便不再開口，只是吃幾口便望向了在他旁邊冒粉紅泡泡的羅杰，而那隻小鶯鳥則一直低着頭，他只能從髮絲的間隔中看到了那通紅的耳尖，不由自主地，他舔了舔自己的唇。

就在此時，他看見了她抬起了手，擋住了不斷伸過來的勺子，羅杰疑惑地低下了頭去看她，也因為這樣，她只用微抬起頭就能湊到羅杰的耳邊，出於不為人知的心理，他稍微集中了注意力。

“我飽了，羅杰大人。”

見她真的吃不下了，羅杰這才停下了投喂的動作，而是改變了姿勢，一手攬住了她的腰，另一手則舀着餘下的炒飯開始吃起自己的午餐。

“吃完飯後就開船，小鶯鳥還有什麼事要做的？”

船長如此問他懷中的新寵，她只是沈默地搖搖頭，示意她在這個島上已經沒有了需要做的事情，因着她乖巧的表現，船長又不自覺地低下了頭，在她的臉頰上落下一吻。

“那就下午出發。”

船長下了最終的決定。

她被迫在羅杰的腿上度過了這個午飯時間，等他一放開了她，她便想伸手去幫負責收盤子的船員收拾好碟子和勺子，卻被羅杰制止了。

“你不用做這些的。”

她聞言便收回了手，望了一眼旁邊的雷利，有點不自在地道。

“那我能回房間去收拾我的行李嗎？”

羅杰沒有回答，而是鬆開了手，讓她能跳下他的腿，回房間去收拾她的行李。

等小鶯鳥進了房間後，羅杰才偏過頭望向了雷利，道。

“你今天挺奇怪的。”

雷利聳了聳肩。

“是嗎？”

羅杰點點頭，繼續說道。

“你竟然沒找一個女人去洩一下半年的火！”

雷利沒有回答，只是給了他一個意味深長的眼神。


End file.
